For This Moment, You're Mine, All Mine
by kissinginthebluedark
Summary: Stargazing has a way of making Kurt consider the future.  Luckily, Blaine is there to put fears to rest.  Klaine, one-shot, complete.


**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"And see, right there is the North Star, and then when you find that, it's easy to find the Big Dipper."<p>

"Oh my god, I see it!" Kurt said excitedly, sitting up from the blanket sprawled in his back yard. "Wow. I've never been able to see it before, but now that I do I can't imagine missing it." He turned back to Blaine, still lying on his back and gazing at the night sky. "How do you know so much?"

Blaine shrugged. "I was a Boy Scout for a few years."

Kurt's eyebrows rose comically. "_You _were a Boy Scout? How did I not know about this?"

A smirk made itself at home on Blaine's lips. "Why so interested? Have a thing for the uniforms? I know how my Dalton uniform gets you going…"

Kurt playfully slapped the side of Blaine's thigh. "_Please_, don't flatter yourself," was his coy reply. "But seriously, how long were you a Boy Scout? And why did you quit?"

Blaine tore his own eyes from the sky to look into Kurt's. "I quit after I came out," he said very matter-of-factly. "All of my so-called friends in the troop kinda abandoned me, and I just wasn't enjoying myself anymore. I lost interest, and stopped going."

Kurt's heart twisted in pain. He would never get used to hearing Blaine talk about his past like that, like it was something he ran from – especially when together he felt like they could take on the world. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. "I'm so sorry," he replied quietly.

Blaine's shoulders hunched around his ears, another casual shrug, before he smiled just barely. "I'm not. I ended up leaving Troop 217 the summer before I went to Dalton, and that's when I started throwing myself completely into music and performing. I enjoyed it a lot more than learning how to tie square knots." He reached for Kurt's hand, and Kurt still couldn't control the ridiculous grin that spread across his face, quell the butterflies that rose in his stomach when Blaine's fingers laces just so perfectly between his. "And hey, it led me to you, right?" He looked back up at the sky. "Well, eventually, anyway."

Kurt bit his bottom lip, slightly in awe of the optimism that this adorable boy always seemed to hold on to – the optimism that balanced out his own cynicism so well. "You would find the silver lining in a rain cloud."

"Well they say that vision in retrospect is twenty-twenty."

Kurt smiled and laid back down, this time on his stomach, choosing to look at Blaine rather than the night sky. "Can you believe this summer is almost over?" he began, running his free hand through Blaine's hair and wrapping a curl around his finger.

Blaine closed his eyes, a pleased noise sounding from the back of his throat as nimble fingers worked his scalp. "I can believe it, although it did seem to pass by pretty fast."

Kurt snuggled closer and draped a leg over Blaine's. "I wish it wasn't. Wish it didn't. I don't want to start back to school."

Blaine let out a chuckle that vibrated through Kurt. "Isn't that the story for _every _summer?"

"Maybe, but it's especially true for this summer. School starts in two weeks. I wish you could come with me."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly. "I know, babe. I wish I could too. You know I'd be there if I could. Blame my parents for practically throwing a fit when I told them I wanted to transfer. They just couldn't justify throwing away two years of private school education and tuition to not graduate with a diploma from the prestigious Dalton Academy."

Kurt buried his face into Blaine's chest, taking in the scent that was sweat from the sticky summer night, the slight hint of cologne left from the day, everything that just made _Blaine._ "Oh, believe me, I _do _blame them," he mumbled, and Blaine only chuckled some more. "But it's just… we're going to be at different schools. And we're going to be busy."

"Yup, just like we were last year. And we'll be fine."

"But Blaine, this year is _different. _This is our last year in high school. We're both going to be so busy, me with New Directions and you with the Warblers, and the work load is going to be so much heavier, and we're supposed to be applying for colleges and taking college prep courses and… I just don't know how we're gonna do it all."

"Hey hey hey," Blaine replied softly, nudging Kurt's head off his chest so he could see his eyes. "We're gonna be all right," he whispered with a smile. "Yeah, okay, we'll be busy, but we'll make it work. We have after school, and we have weekends. We have our phone conversations, we have Skype – we have plenty of ways to keep in touch, and it's not like we live in separate states."

Worry wrinkled Kurt's brow. "But what about after that?" he whispered. "If we make it through this year, we still have to decide on where to go to college, and I know you're looking at New York with me but you were also looking at California before that and I don't want you to choose New York over California just for me but what if—"

Blaine reached up and cupped Kurt's cheek, resting his thumb over Kurt's lips and effectively silencing him. "You worry too much," Blaine whispered as he brushed a stray strand of hair off Kurt's forehead. "I think you're forgetting one very important thing, Kurt: _I love you. _And I have absolutely no intention of letting you go anytime soon. Glee club, school work, college, distance – none of that is going to keep me from loving you. If we have problems, we'll work through them together." Blaine grabbed at Kurt's arm to pull him to his own eye level. "And until we have those problems, just… _enjoy _what we have right now. Because in this moment – right here, right now – there's only us. You and me, and nothing else."

Kurt smiled wide. "You are such a cheeseball."

Blaine laughed. "But you love it."

"Yeah, I do."

Kurt leaned in to close the distance between their lips, kissing Blaine sweetly. His lips lingered there, just resting against the tender skin, and Blaine lifted his head to kiss Kurt again, his lips keeping contact for just a little bit longer. Blaine pulled back, meaning to break away, but Kurt would have none of it and he dove after Blaine, running his tongue over Blaine's bottom lip and requesting entrance.

Blaine growled, opening his mouth and inviting Kurt in. Kurt's eyes slipped shut and Blaine's tongue slipped against his, and _god, _he would _never _get tired of kissing Blaine. It would always feel just so perfect, like he belonged there, mouth to mouth, tongues entwining—

And then Kurt's world turned upside down as Blaine surged up, throwing off Kurt's balance and rolling him on his back. Blaine leaned over him and quickly placed his lips over Kurt's again and a broken moan echoed from Kurt's mouth into Blaine's. Blaine pulled back. "God, Kurt," was all Blaine could say as he left a trail of kisses from Kurt's mouth to his ear. He nipped Kurt's earlobe between his teeth, and _holy mother _that was new and _oh so good_.

Kurt gasped, words stuck in his throat, as he rocked his hips up to meet Blaine's and if _that _didn't make his boyfriend come completely undone. Blaine gasped this time, his lips trailing down Kurt's neck and planting firmly right below his collarbone, sucking, biting, and licking eagerly. A high moan fell from Kurt's lips while Blaine's hand slipped under Kurt's shirt, tracing teasing circles on his hip, and Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's back trying to bring his closer, just a little bit closer—

At first Kurt thought that he died, because the light that was suddenly blinding him was almost too much to take. But then he heard his dad's voice booming over the back yard, and yeah, this definitely wasn't heaven.

"Upright, boys," Burt called from the back door as he flipped on the porch lights.

Blaine rolled off Kurt so quickly Kurt almost moaned at the loss of Blaine's body against his. Blaine was sitting up, knees tucked to his chest, as he called over his shoulder, "O-of course, Mr. Hummel!"

Burt grunted. Kurt slowly sat up, shifting uncomfortably, as he flashed a reassuring smile at his dad. "Got it, Dad. Mind turning the lights back off? We were stargazing."

Burt narrowed his eyes but conceded. "If you're gonna make it home by curfew, Blaine, you'll need to leave here in twenty minutes."

"Thanks, Mr. Hummel," Blaine called out, his voice still slightly shaky.

Burt closed the door, and Blaine visibly relaxed. Kurt groaned. "Twenty minutes?" He saddled up next to his boyfriend. "I wish tonight didn't have to end."

Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's legs, placing the crook of Kurt's knees over his lap. "Don't think about it ending. Just… enjoy the time we have?"

Kurt smiled softly, leaning his forehead on Blaine's shoulder. "Enjoy the moment, and all that jazz?"

_"Exactly."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Not even sure how this came about… I was listening to "Rhythm of Love" by the Plain White T's this morning, and the idea of Kurt and Blaine stargazing on a summer night just got to me. So I just started writing, and yeah. May wanna listen to the song while reading - I listened to it on repeat while writing.

Also, I really love the idea of BoyScout!Blaine. I just think it's adorable.


End file.
